Port Remnant
Port Remnant is the Capital of the Carribean States of Switzerland. All Base Operations are done here, and a lot of executive leaders tend to meet here. This is the hub for all traders, travelers, military personel, tourist, etc. Port Remnant was the very first place to be colonized and armed. Anyone looking to do something in the Carribean should visit Port Remnant. Trade Port Remnant is a hub for trade, their new contract to trade with Saint Blau's Isle fired up the trade. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.01.58 AM.png|The Docks, the place where you can drop off supplies. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.05.20 AM.png|The Loading Area, supplies that are bought can be brought here to load onto ships. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.04.08 AM.png|The Warehouse, a place where supplies are stored Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.03.39 AM.png|The Trader's District, the place where you go when you drop off supplies. Food Port Remnant knows how to fancy a meal, and make a pretty penny with the food business too. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.04.08 AM.png|The Warehouse, where food is stored Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.05.44 AM.png|A Market, where you can buy food as a snack, or buy a few crates to ship Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.04.32 AM.png|A Pub, a place where you can get a meal Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.18.13 AM.png|An Animal Stall, a place where you can raise animals then use them for food Tourist Locations Need a hand with getting around Port Remnant? Here is a list of the most popular attractions. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.01.03 AM.png|Fort Courageous, a Swiss Stronghold protecting the Island Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.04.32 AM.png|Rowdy Rooster, the only pub in Port Remnant where Jack Sparrow visits Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.03.39 AM.png|The Trader's District, a hotspot for all the traders that visit. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.22.17 AM.png|Bern Manor, a place where excutives can stay while away from Switzerland. Entertainment Feel bored? Want to win a arm wrestling match and get a few coins on gambling? Here is the place to see all the Entertainment here on Port Remnant. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.04.32 AM.png|Rowdy Rooster, one of the pubs in Port Remnant Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.27.04 AM.png|Royal Anchor, another Pub you can visit to have some fun. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.03.39 AM.png|The Trader's District, a place where you can talk to Traders and hear their stories Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.22.17 AM.png|Bern Manor, a place where you can meet celebrities and talk to them. Industry Need weapons? Need voodoo? Need guns? Well then here is the place to see all of our industry, come take a look. Swords, and Daggers Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.35.45 AM.png|Fuller's Blacksmithing, at the Trade District Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.39.19 AM.png|Wallace Blacksmith Shop, near the Loading Bay Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.40.44 AM.png|R. Smith, Pewterer, near the beach Guns, Grenades, and Ammo Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.42.41 AM.png|McCraken's Weaponry, near Lucinda Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.45.00 AM.png|Edgar Shipcrash Weaponry, at the Trade District Dolls, and Staffs Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.47.24 AM.png|Lucinda, next to the Wooden Bridge Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.48.35 AM.png|Angel O'Bonney, next to the Warehouse Fashion Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.49.50 AM.png|Bargain Billy, outside of Rowdy Rooster Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.50.27 AM.png|Truehound's Tailor Shop, next to Rowdy Rooster Jewelry, Tattoos, and Hair Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.53.41 AM.png|Basil's Barbershop, near Rowdy Rooster Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.54.44 AM.png|Solomon's Tattoo Parlor, up on the stairs ( stairs are located near Cassandra, she is located near Royal Anchor ) Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.55.35 AM.png|Smitty's Jewelry Shop, located next to Solomon's Tattoo Parlor Sea; Ships, Fishing, Storaway Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.57.29 AM.png|Rose Seafellow, located near the Trade District Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.58.04 AM.png|Fletcher Beakman, located on the docks Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.59.03 AM.png|Old Greg, located at the end of the docks Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 12.00.17 PM.png|Darby Drydock, at the second beach Other Here is a list of all the other elements of Port Remnant. Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.00.08 AM.png|The Graveyard, where people bury the dead Screen Shot 2013-01-27 at 11.00.35 AM.png|The Jail, used to hold prisoners